My Personal Cheerleader
by sleazymeezy
Summary: Seth takes Dean shopping for a Halloween costume, when they found a cheerleading costume to match Roman's football costume it turned things in a different way. Ambrolleigns. Slash. M/M.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

 **CONTAINS: M/M SLASH SEX, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

There we stood looking over the wall of displayed outfits that the store had in stock of costumes for Halloween.  
"I don't see it." Dean said giving up already and hoping that Seth didn't see the one costume that they had that was what they were looking for, Dean did want to dress up but not as what they were searching for.  
"They have to have it Dean, that is one of the most popular costumes."  
"I don't see it at this store." Dean said continuing this argument with Seth.  
"Aha, there it is." Seth said as Dean was mentally smacking himself in the head, why didn't he just drag Seth out of the area? Dean can overpower Seth anytime, why not now? "Let's see…here we go, your size." Seth said pulling the cheerleader's outfit off the rack.  
"Seth, do I have to be a cheerleader? Why can't you be the cheerleader? I don't look like the cheerleading type." Dean said pissed off he had to be the cheerleader and he didn't understand why it was even an option.  
"Because Roman is being a football player…again…and he needs a cheerleader."  
"But how does that nominate me? Why can't you be his cheerleader?" Dean asked curiously looking over the two piece outfit.  
"Because I'm dressing up as a sexy nurse, the one that heals the football player when he get injured." Seth answered as Dean let out a sigh. "Please, just try it on at least." Seth said in a beg giving Dean those big brown eyes, Dean hated saying no to him when he gave Dean those big brown eyes and those pouty lips.  
"Fine…" Dean said letting out a sigh as he snagged the uniform from Seth heading to the back with the dang thing and Seth was hot on his tail. Dean went to walk into one of the free rooms when Seth grabbed his arm pulling him back out.  
"Handicap stall, I want to see this and I know you won't come out of one of those stalls so I'm going to sit in and watch." Seth explained as he dragged Dean to the handicap stall at the end of the hall pushing the door behind the two of them locking the door behind them. Seth took a seat on the bench as Dean hung up the hanger onto the hanger post. Dean began to strip from his clothing then slid the very tight outfit on him before he turned around to look into the mirror. The shirt was stretching the most, he was waiting for the seam to burst with any movement he had made. "You are going to have to switch to briefs this one night only…or go commando." Seth said as he stepped behind Dean wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean looked down seeing that his boxers were showing from underneath the skirt as Dean let out a sigh as he looked back up turning to over look the outfit from the side view. "I like it…fuck, do I…it shows off those muscles…and that ass…" Seth almost moaned out as he walked around Dean as Dean saw him licking at his lips and staring at him hungrily. "You're getting that, I don't even care if you wear it for Halloween but Roman needs to see you in this…" Seth demanded as Dean smirked as he had noticed the blatant bulge that was forming in Seth's pants. Dean smiled as he gripped Seth by his hair pulling him in for a kiss, Dean felt and heard Seth moan into the kiss. "Fuck Dean…next time, will you listen to us about these things?" Seth asked in a mere whisper when the kiss broke.  
"I guess so if it gets you this hot and bothered." Dean said snarky like with his childish smile.  
"Stop with that smile Dean…you are trying to torture me more, aren't you?" Seth asked with a chuckle.  
"Quite possibly…I know it won't help with this." Dean said as he rubbed his hand over the front of Seth's pants over the bulge.  
"Shit…" Seth hissed out. Dean's hand quickly worked at the front of Seth's pants to get them undone and his hand slid into the tight jeans finding that Seth had gone commando that day. Dean moaned when he had found this out and bit at his bottom lip.  
"You sneaky bastard, you didn't wear underwear…" Dean said with a devilish smile.  
"How do you expect me to wear any with this skinny jeans?" Seth asked as Dean knew that Seth had a point, Dean's hand gripped Seth's length slowly stroking Seth's cock as Dean attached his lips to Seth's neck. "MMM…Dean…" Seth moaned out.  
"Shhh…we need to make this quick…and quiet…" Dean whispered as he nibbled against the skin on Seth's neck right below Seth's earlobe. Seth whimpered and nodded as Dean continued stroking Seth's cock and nibbling at Seth's neck. Dean felt himself becoming hard, Dean broke his lips from Seth's neck and slid his hand out of Seth's pants hearing Seth whimper. Dean forced Seth to turn around pressing Seth's lower back with his forearm getting Seth to lightly bend over getting Seth's ass to stick out more getting Dean to moan out a little. "Fuck, you have a nice ass…" Dean whispered as Dean hooked his fingers into the tight jeans tugging them down enough for the quickie. Dean's hands rubbed over the identical globes of Seth's ass giving them each a squeeze hearing Seth moan. Dean knelt down and used his hands to separate the cheeks of Seth's ass as Dean flicked his tongue over the pink ring of muscle hearing Seth moan from above him. Dean looked up at Seth, whose hands were clawing at the wall and the side of Seth's face was pressed against the cold mirror. The sight was hot, Dean's cock was harder than it was and knew that in this skirt it would probably make a tent. Dean went back to flicking his tongue over the sensitive area on Seth's body moaning against the skin enjoying performing this action on one of his boyfriends. Dean stopped only to slide his finger into Seth feeling how tight Seth was around the finger, Dean moaned at the feeling knowing that Seth would be tight around his cock. Dean stood back to full height as he stared down between his and Seth's body watching him finger Seth. Dean slid a second finger into Seth, and pumped his fingers in and out of Seth at a fast steady pace hearing Seth moan against the wall knowing Seth was doing his best to stay quiet throughout this whole thing but he knew that Seth couldn't stay quiet all that well. Seth was a screamer so this should be interesting. Dean began to scissor his fingers inside Seth as he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Seth trying to stretch Seth out to accustom to Dean's cock.  
"D-D-Dean…I'm ready…just fuck me…." Seth groaned as he looked over his shoulder at Dean as Dean smiled hearing Seth beg. Dean lifted the skirt that he was still wearing and tugged the fabric of his boxers down to free his cock. Dean positioned his cock against Seth's entrance smiling as he looked into the mirror to watch Seth's face as Dean began to push his cock into Seth. Dean watched as Seth's face contort between pleasure and pain, Dean got fully into Seth stopping waiting for Seth to adjust to Dean's size. "M-M-Move…" Seth begged as he stared back at Dean through the mirror. Dean nodded as he smiled wickedly as he pulled out only to slam back into Seth hearing Seth gasp and claw at the wall. Dean's fingers were digging into Seth's hips as Dean worked up to a fast rough pace of thrusting in and out of Seth. Dean hated that he couldn't hear Seth's cries from pleasure due to having to be quiet of where they were.  
"F-Fuck Seth…you are so tight…you feel so good around my cock." Dean groaned out as his thrusts became harder hearing Seth whimper.  
"D-D-Dean….I need to cum…" Seth groaned as Dean saw Seth move a hand to his cock. Dean began thrusting faster, Seth's head fell forward hearing him moan out from all the pleasure that he was receiving.  
"Cum baby…scream my name when you do so…." Dean whispered as Seth's hand that was still on the wall clawed at it wanting to grip it so bad.  
"DEAN!" Seth screamed as Dean became slightly embarrassed that Seth actually did scream his name, Dean just hoped that no one else was in the dressing room at that time or anyone outside the dressing room area could hear the scream that Seth just let out. Dean moaned out as he continued pounding into Seth after Seth had cum all over his hand and wall. "F-F-Fuck…Dean…" Seth moaned as he looked over his shoulder at Dean, Dean always loved Seth's whorish moans and cries but it was nothing compared to how tight Seth's ass felt around his cock.  
"You feel so good around my cock…you love my cock don't you?" Dean groaned as he loved talking dirty.  
"Yes…fuck yes…I love when you fill me up with your cum…" Seth groaned as it was pushing Dean closer to the edge.  
"Shit…Seth!" Dean groaned as he did just that when he had thrusted into Seth one more time. Dean was trying to catch his breath as he slowly slid out of Seth allowing Seth to stand to a full height pulling up his pants. "I should get dress and both of us sneak out of here before anyone realizes that it was us in here having sex." Dean said as he wiped at his brow feeling the slight sweat he had worked up.  
"Sounds good, but we are getting that even if we use it just for sexual reasons." Seth said as he pointed at the outfit Dean was still in. Dean looked down at the cheerleader uniform then back at Seth realizing that Seth was right. Dean didn't want to be a cheerleader at first but think that Seth was right, it could be used for other reasons than this one holiday that they were celebrating together. Dean stripped out of the costume and put on the outfit he had been wearing earlier that day before he unlocked the door of the dressing room slightly opening it not seeing any of the other rooms in use nor any employees around before Dean slid out pulling Seth by his hand leading him out of the dressing rooms acting like they were on some kind of mission impossible not being spotted nor noticed. Dean and Seth made their way out of the store after purchasing the outfit. Dean drove him and Seth back to the hotel room that they were staying in for the night with Roman. Seth let them in with the room key trying to be quiet as they headed in not sure if Roman were awake much less if he was around.  
"You're back…where'd you guys go?" Roman asked as they saw Roman laying on the bed with his hands behind his head.  
"To pick up Dean's Halloween costume." Seth said.  
"I'm not wearing that for Halloween." Dean said.  
"Come on, you know how much I loved you in it…" Seth said with a smile.  
"Everyone in that fitting room knew and everyone that goes into that stall will know." Dean said as it peaked Roman's interest.  
"Please share." Roman said.  
"The outfit kind of got Seth hot and bothered." Dean said with a smile, "So I easily solved it." Dean said with a shrug.  
"Well I need to see you in this outfit now." Roman said as Dean let out a sigh not wanting to put it back on.  
"Please Dean, I need to see it again." Seth said as Dean didn't even bother setting the plastic bag with the outfit in it down as he headed straight into the bathroom changing into the uniform but this time he had done the favor of removing his boxers so that they wouldn't be seen. Dean headed out of the bathroom in the new cheerleading uniform and around the corner to where Seth and Roman laid on one of the beds, Roman hadn't moved and Seth was sitting at the top of the bed Indian style. "Fuck…you look hotter and hotter in that baby." Seth said in a moan as Dean smirked as he looked to Roman.  
"Fuck…you do look hot in that…" Roman groaned as he sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed, "You could be my personal cheerleader any day sexy." Roman whispered as he rested his forehead against Dean's and his hands went to Dean's hips to pull him closer to Roman's embrace. "Did you take your underwear off too? You normally wear boxers." Roman whispered with a bright smile.  
"I told him not to wear any, it showed under the skirt." Seth piped in as Roman didn't even turn to look at him as Dean glanced to Seth with a smirk.  
"Good choice Seth…I'll thank you later, but first…I need to take care of my cheerleader…." Roman groaned as he pressed his lips roughly against Dean's lips. Dean moaned against Roman's lips and Dean's hands tangled into Roman's long black locks. Roman's hands gripped tighter at Dean's hips pulling and pretty much throwing Dean onto the bed beside him. Roman straddled Dean's lap grinding his hips against Dean's. Dean let out a moan feeling Roman's hips grinding against his, Dean knew that it was causing his cock to come back alive if Roman continued the teasing. Roman broke their passionate kissing only to move his talented lips to Dean's neck, Dean felt Roman's lips kissing and slightly biting at the sensitive skin of his neck as Dean felt Roman's hands roaming down Dean's upper body sliding under the white fabric of the top of his uniform. Roman's hands roaming over Dean's muscular chest and felt Roman's thumbs rub over Dean's sensitive nipples getting Dean let out a moan. Seth who sat at the top of the bed was watching the scene unfold in front of him letting out moans as he gripped at the front of his jeans trying to relieve some of the pressure of his cock pressing against the jeans moaning at the sensations. Dean looked up at Seth smiling as he could see that Seth was getting turned on, he was always easy to turn on and could be turned on by the simplest things. Roman bit roughly at Dean's neck getting Dean to yelp and turn his attention back to Roman. "This is you and I….Seth could watch and wait…he's a good boy, aren't you?" Roman whispered into my ear then spoke a little louder towards the end glancing back up at Seth who nodded profusely as he was mid-gripping his pants. Roman sat back on his legs as he pushed the fabric of Dean's shirt up his body as Dean sat up helping remove the fabric tossing it aside as Roman smiled. Roman pressed his lips against Dean's roughly as his hands tangled into Dean's messy hair as Roman grinded his hips against Deans as both of their erections brushing against the others getting both men to moan out. Roman kissed down Dean's body making sure that his tongue flicked over Dean's nipples causing Dean to moan out until Roman reached the skirt Dean was still in and how it had a tent formed in it from Dean's harden cock. Roman smiled up at Dean as he looked down pulling the skirt up exposing Dean's cock, Roman licked his lips before he wrapped his lips tightly around the tip of Dean's cock as one of Roman's hands gripped the cock gently stroking the length as Roman then slid more and more into his mouth. Roman bobbed his head along Dean's length sucking Dean's cock.  
"FUCK!" Dean cried out as his back arched off the bed and his hand went to Roman's hair tangling the fingers into the long locks that Roman had. Roman moaned against Dean's cock as he continued bobbing along Dean's cock and his hands held down Dean's thighs. "F-Fuck…Roman…" Dean moaned as he wiggled trying to thrust his hips up to push his cock further into Roman's mouth but Roman moaned as his arms were holding Dean's waist down. Roman ran his hand down between Dean's legs spreading them as he rubbed his finger around Dean's entrance before Roman pushed in a single digit. "SHIT!" Dean exclaimed as he arched off the bed looking down at Roman as his fingers dig further into Roman's hair and his other hand clawing at the sheets on the bed. Roman smiled as much as he could with Dean's cock in his mouth as he pulled the finger out and pushed it back in but this time with a second finger, Roman moved them around only to get Dean to squirm when he felt the two fingers brush against his prostate. Roman pulled his fingers out pushing them back in roughly as he worked both his mouth and fingers to a steady fast pace that matched each other's pace. "Oh god…R-R-Roman…uh…" Dean moaned biting at his bottom lip enjoying the sensation that Roman was causing. Roman slid Dean's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop and licked at his lips staring up at Dean and Seth who was behind Dean that was gripping his jeans hard.  
"Are you ready baby?" Roman asked towards Dean.  
"Yeah…please fuck me…hard and rough…only that you can do…" Dean groaned as Roman growled as he slid off Dean removing his fingers in the process.  
"All fours…stare at Seth…" Roman said as he winked up at the two toned man that was staring down at Dean and Roman. Dean rolled over to his knees and hands staring back up at Seth, Dean bit at his bottom lip anticipating what was next. Dean looked over his shoulder watching as Roman stripped from his clothes causing him to bite harder at his bottom lip when Roman climbed back onto the bed positioning himself behind Dean and positioned his cock against Dean's aching entrance. "You want this?" Roman asked as he poked his cock against Dean's entrance.  
"Y-Y-Yes…I want it so bad…please…fuck me hard…" Dean begged as he looked back at Roman when Dean felt Roman push fully into him getting Dean to cry out in pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck! Dean…so tight…" Roman groaned as his hands readjusted on Dean's hips as his fingers dug deeper into Dean's skin at how tight Dean felt around his cock. Dean gripped at the sheets as he stared up at Seth biting at his bottom lip as Seth was readjusting his pants and gripping harder at the bulge in his pants.  
"M-M-Move…" Dean begged as Roman moaned.  
"Absolutely." Roman stated as he did just that, Roman pulled completely out pushing back in roughly and working up a quick fast pace instantly.  
"Oh god…fuck…" Dean groaned as his fingers tightened at the sheets, "Uh…" Dean groaned as Roman pounded into Dean rough and fast.  
"Just how you like it huh? Hard and fast…fuck Dean…" Roman groaned as he pumped into Dean hard and fast as Roman looked over at Seth smirking. "S-Seth…come here." Roman growled as Seth got up crawling over to Roman. Roman stopped pounding into Dean earning him a whine from Dean. Roman tangled his fingers into Seth's hair pulling Seth in for a rough passionate kiss. Dean began to bounce himself against Roman's cock causing Roman to moan into Seth's lips. Roman broke the kiss turning to Dean giving him a firm spank getting Dean to moan, "No…." Roman growled getting Dean to stop and whimper, Roman looked back at Seth. "MMM…baby, you're so turned on aren't you?" Roman asked pressing his forehead against Seth's hearing Seth whimper nodding as Roman rubbed his hand over Seth's bulge moaning.  
"Y-Yes Roman…" Seth groaned biting at his bottom lip as Seth stared up into Roman's dark eyes that Roman locked with his. Roman slid his hand into Seth's pants stroking Seth's cock as Seth clawed at Roman's bare chest. "Shit…" Seth moaned.  
"You want to be fucked again, you cock whore…" Roman whispered as he continued stroking Seth hearing Seth whimper along with Dean whimpering.  
"Roman…please…" Dean begged as he looked back at the two men, at that moment he saw Roman roughly kiss Seth groaning at the sight.  
"Dean…you want to take care of Seth?" Roman asked as Dean moaned as he looked back at Seth nodding licking his lips as Seth removed his pants moving up to where Dean's face was positioning himself in front of Dean. Dean stroked Seth only a couple of times before he replaced his hand with his mouth, gently sucking along with bobbing along the length as Roman went back to pounding into Dean. Dean moaned into Seth's cock from the sensation of Roman pounding into him and Dean matched Roman's rhythm of thrusts with his mouth.  
"Oh god…fuck…" Seth groaned as his fingers tangled in Dean's messy hair, Dean stared up at Seth with his big blue eyes as he continued bobbing his head along Seth's cock. Dean moved a hand between Seth's legs spreading Seth's cheeks slightly so his fingers brushed against his entrance getting Seth to squirm slightly at the feeling before Dean pushed a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. "Shit…" Seth groaned as his back arched off the bed, Dean stared contently at Seth watching his face to see the pleasure ride over his face and how his body reacts. Dean slid his finger out only to push it back in to work it to a fast thrust, after a few more thrusts Dean added a second finger in which he began to scissor Seth's hole. Moans were escaping all three of their lips at this point, Dean's free hand going to his aching cock stroking himself.  
"Fuck…so close…" Roman groaned as his thrusts became harder, his nails digging deeper into Dean's hips.  
"Uh…oh god Roman…" Dean moaned as he slid Seth's cock out of his mouth, his head fell forward resting against Seth's upper thigh.  
"FUCK!" Roman growled out as he spilled his warm cum into Dean getting Dean to moan out. Roman slowly pulled out of Dean. Dean slowly moved, getting fucked by Roman always made him the good kind of sore so he moved slowly up to Seth. Dean positioned his throbbing hard cock against the entrance of Seth's before Dean pushed fully into Seth. Dean could have cum right then by how tight Seth was around his cock. Roman moved beside the two men and leant over Seth's body wrapping his lips around Seth's cock as Dean pulled out and pushed back in to work up a fast pace of pounding into Seth.  
"Uh…oh god…" Seth groaned as his hands tangled into Roman's black hair as Dean bit at his bottom lip looking at Roman sucking Seth off and Seth's face contorting to pleasure with every thrust of both his hips and Roman's lips.  
"Fuck…I'm so close…could you…get him to cum?" Dean asked as his fingers dug into Seth's upper thighs. Roman looked up at Dean the best he could nodding as Roman continued bobbing his head along Seth's cock as Dean pounded into Seth harder. "So close…" Dean groaned.  
"Stop…" Roman moaned as he pulled Seth's cock out of his mouth wiping at his mouth. Dean stopped his pounding when he was still inside Seth looking at Roman confused. "I want to taste you…" Roman moaned as Dean smiled as Dean pulled out stroking his cock rapidly as Roman scooted closer wrapping his lips around Dean's cock.  
"Oh god…uh Roman…you give the best blow jobs…" Dean moaned as his fingers tangled into Roman's hair as he was bucking his hips against Roman's lips.  
"I thought I was." Seth said as he moved to his knees crawling over the other two men, Seth's fingers pushing through Dean's hair.  
"You are baby…" Dean said with a sly smirk as Dean was pulled into Seth for a deep kiss, Dean moaned into Seth's lips as Roman continued sucking on Dean's cock. Seth continued making out with Dean capturing all the moans that Dean was escaping. Dean broke the kiss moaning as he looked down at Roman who was staring back up at him with his big brown eyes, Dean's fingers tightening into Roman's hair. "Oh god…uh…ROMAN!" Dean cried out when he had cum into Roman's mouth. Roman continued to bob his mouth along Dean's cock sucking up all the cum that spilt out of Dean's cock. Roman moaned as he slid Dean's cock out of his mouth wiping at his lips staring at Dean as he stood back to his full height and roughly kissed Dean, Dean could still taste his cum on Roman's lips moaning against Roman's lips. After the kiss broke, they turned to look at Seth who was stroking his cock and they both smiled. Roman attacked Seth's lips as Dean dipped down wrapping his lips against Seth's cock as he heard Seth moan against Roman's lips.  
"D-Dean…I'm…I'm close already…" Seth moaned out before Roman captured Seth's lips for another kiss, Roman broke the kiss and began to kiss down Seth's body to join Dean at Seth's cock. Dean slid Seth's cock out of his mouth and his hand began to stroke Seth's cock fastly. "Uh…oh god…" Seth moaned as he looked down at both Dean and Roman whom were staring back up at him wanting to watch the pleasure come over his face when he cums. "S-Shit…uh…FUCK!" Seth cried out when his cum squirted out as both Roman and Dean tried to catch as much cum as they could and licked their lips. Seth moaned as he looked at the two men that still had very little residue of his cum on their faces. "Is it wrong I don't want you guys to wash your face? I like that you guys are marked with my cum." Seth said smiling as Dean and Roman got to their natural height.  
"You'll love that too much." Roman said smiling as he kissed Seth before Dean jumped in there to kiss Seth after Roman then Dean kissed Roman afterwards. "I love you guys." Roman said kissing both men again.  
"I love you too." Seth and Dean said in almost unison back to Roman.


End file.
